1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to medical devices and, more specifically to a device for reducing the symptoms of prolapsed hemorrhoids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forty million Americans suffer from hemorrhoids. Yet there is no effective device to relieve symptoms other than surgery. At this time prolapsed hemorrhoids are pushed back into the rectum manually, patients being instructed to use a glove to accomplish this task. Certain commercial preparations, such as "Anusol" and "Preparation H", improve the symptoms briefly but have no effect on congestion and actual treatment of the condition itself.